Seti Cruncher
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |currency = Euro |statisticsdate= September 29, 2011 |infra = 13, 000.01 |tech = 3,110.24 |rank = 2,040 |landarea = 3,510.959 |nationstrength = 71,773.105 |totalpop = 170,757 |eras = }} Inception to CN SetiCrunchers was established on Sunday, December 24, 2006. History SetiCrunchers joined the North Atlantic Defense Coalition on December 26, 2006 and remained a member there for ten months. While a Member of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition SetiCruncher had many accomplishments: *- He was the NADC's first ever Tech Banker *- He served as an NADC Alliance Senator for two terms. *- Was the first NADC Member to win the Big Man On Campus Award for recruiting Excellence *- Was the NADC's first two time BMOC Winner, before retiring undefeated from Recruiting. After ten months in the NADC, it was time for change. On October 30, 2007 he resigned from the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. He joined the Democratic Republic of ArgoNaut that same day, an Alliance he had long term ties and friendships with. Although Argo was a great experience he just couldn't find his fit. Less than 30 days after joining - Seti left Argo and joined the New Pacific Order on November 26, 2007. New Pacific Order SetiCruncher joined the New Pacific Order on Monday, November 26, 2007. With the influence of many, some have stood out over time. Dilber, despite his rank, and busy schedule - always made time to assist SetiCruncher. Teeters and MariMassa, both who's guidance and support were paramount in Seti's transition to his position in Military Command. SetiCruncher Served as the Zeta Battalion NCO, then Epsilon Battalion Lieutenant in NPO's Military Command before retiring from Milcom due to RL commitments. Prior to the War of Armageddon, also known as the Karma War, SetiCrunchers peaked out at: *- 14,000 Infrastructure *- 10,410 Technology *- 19,800 Miles of Land *- 132,000 Nation Strength *- Ranked 20th out of all Nations in the game. The War of Armageddon began on April 21, 2009. SetiCruncher entered the War on May 1, 2009 as part of a second wave attack force and battled to Zero Infrastructure facing a total of 24 enemy nations, launching over 100 Nukes and eating 47 in return. While embroiled in non-stop staggered combat Seti made his presence felt never fighting on less than three fronts and sending out aid to other Pacifican's in need through out the entire war, serving as an unofficial and voluntary fighting bank for the New Pacific Order. On July 3, after 64 days of non-stop warfare, Seti was finally able to slip into Peace Mode and rebuild his forces. On July 20, 2009 the War came to an end. It took 18 Alliances 90 Days to finally beat the New Pacific Order. SetiCrunchers was greatly dismayed and disappointed to see the War end. On January 24, 2011 the Forces of the Doom House Accords and FAN attacked the New Pacific Order in an unprovoked assault on the alliance. Prior to this Bogeyman War also known as the Doom House-NPO War the Nation of SetiCrunchers peaked out at: *- 21,999 Infrastructure *- 6,400 Technology *- 5,300 Miles of Land *- 128,912 Nation Strength *- Ranked 202 out of all Nations in the game. Seti found himself on the front lines when the war began on January 24, 2011 when he awoke to find himself staggered by three top tier nations. Despite have a solid Infrastructure advantage over his enemies Seti was unable to over come his attacker's double and triple tech advantage and dropped almost 110K Nation Strength and 20K Infrastructure over the next 25 days. During these 25 days of non-stop staggered combat with some of the top nations in the game Seti ate 23 nukes and launched 66 in return. On February 19 Seti was able to capitalize on an enemy error and slipped into Peace Mode to restock his military. After restocking his military Seti re-entered the war looking for a little vengeance and immediately jumped into a three front battle. Once again despite being out numbered and fully staggered, Seti brought the fight to the enemy launching Nukes daily and sending out aid to other Pacificans in need. After 125 days of combat with Seti being reduced to Zero Infrastructure many times over the Bogeyman War came to a close. The New Pacific Order and its Allies admitted defeat to the combined forces of the Doom House Accords, FAN and their various Allies. Once again, Seti was disgusted at having to surrender to the aggressors of a totally unjustified war, but for the good of his fellow Pacificans Seti swallowed his pride and allowed his wars to end. The Fark/Fan War began on December 2, 2011 Prior to the Fark-NPO War SetiCrunchers peaked out at: *- 13,000 Infrastructure *- 3,650.41 Technology *- 3,200 Miles of Land *- 73,273 Nation Strength *- Ranked 1765 out of all Nations in the game. On December 2, 2011 the New Pacific Order was attacked by the combined forces of Fark and FAN in an unprovoked assault. This was a pretty lame war from Seti's perspective. The Fark-NPO War came to a close on January 21st, 2012 when White Peace was achieved. For the third consecutive time Seti found himself greatly dismayed with the results of a war. After facing only 3 enemy nations in 49 days of war, eating only 8 nukes and launching a mere 26 in return the War ended in a New Pacific Order victory with the aggressors of a totally unprovoked and unjustified war being allowed to walk away with White Peace, without any consequences and without having to pay any reparations. Seti voiced his disgust at the terms but once again for the sake of his comrades swallowed his pride and allowed his wars to end. Prior to the Tropic Thunder War also known as the Dave War SetiCrunchers Peaked out at: *- 13,000 Infrastructure *- 4,599.59 Technology *- 6,029 Miles of Land *- 85,214 Nation Strength *- Ranked 1366th out of all Nations in the game. The NPO entered the War on June 25th, 2012 in defence of and at the request of its friend and ally Non Grata. This was a difficult War for Seti simply because for the first time he found himself caught in a war where he had both friends and enemies on both sides of the conflict. But this war was not without irony, at one particular point in the conflict Seti found himself fighting side by side with and in the defence of some of the same nations he had fought for multiple rounds in the Karma War. The next day on June 26th the Viridian Entente entered the war in defence of its own allies and attacked the NPO. At one unfortunate point in this conflict Seti found himself trading nukes with an old friend from his days in Argo. It's always unfortunate when CN Politics and Alliance Wars force old friends to destroy one another. VE's involvement in this war was a rather minor issue for Seti and the NPO as a whole. As such the NPO and its allies, the Lightbringers Coalition, made quick work of VE and on July 11th, 2012 accepted the Viridian Entente's unconditional surrender. The War came to a close for the NPO on August 4th 2012 when the Forces of the Global Order of Darkness and its allies surrendered to the NPO and its coalition of Defensive forces. Overall, this was another lame war from Seti's perspective. He took minimal damage in this war facing a mere 4 Nations in combat, taking only 8 nukes and launching 21 in return. The NPO Victory was nice but again there were no spoils of war and no reparations. Hence this war was appropriately named the Tropic Thunder War Professions Past & Present Future Endeavors SetiCruncher has modest aspirations, he hopes to return to Military Command and eventually regain or even surpass his former status as one of the Top Nations in the game. His eventual goal is to be among the sacred top ten in CyberNations. Ribbon Bar Category:Nations Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:People of the New Pacific Order